Magie est Puissance
by SeerStormborn
Summary: You will pray to the Gods that you've always denied. Ou comment tout se termine, selon mon bon plaisir.


Salut tout le monde! Voilà ma troisième fanfiction sur la série Merlin, mais celle-ci est la seconde que je poste sur le site ET la toute première en Français, ma langue d'origine. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle aura plus d'un chapitre, contrairement à mes deux autres Oneshots. Certes, n'attendez pas une dizaine, puisque je ne compte pas la trainer en longueur. La fin de Merlin approche, du coup j'ai voulu vous faire partagez ma version à moi ;]

Disclaimer: La série Merlin ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'inventer des histoires en utilisant les personnages de BBC.

BETA: Aucun donc si il y a des erreurs, tant pis.

Warning; Fan du couple canon de la série, de romance en général ou des habitants de Camelot? Ne continuez cette fic qu'a vos risques et péril. Gwen m'ennuie mais alors Merlin! C'est de la haine que j'éprouve pour lui ;p Vous êtes prévenus. La Team Morgana, c'est pour nous! La phrase que j'ai vainement essayé de traduire en ancien Anglais veut dire Entendez mon appel, vous serez libre.

_«Ne repoussez jamais l'aide qu'un livre vous offre, jeune prince. La connaissance est bien souvent retrouver sur papier que dans la mémoire.» Gaius essayant pour la dernière fois de convaincre Arthur de lire au moins une fois tout les ans. _

- _Certainement, Gaius. Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai entrainement.» Le petit se bomba le torse en ajoutant «Les hommes de père sont formel. Encore quelques années et je pourrais officiellement rejoindre l'armée de Camelot.»_

_- Dans six ans, en effet. Vous n'avez que dix ans, mon prince.» _

_Le fameux sourcil arqué du Médecin avait le don de déstabiliser Arthur, ce qui fut d'ailleurs le cas ce jour là. Un instant plus tard, le petit prince prit à contrecœur un livre et s'assit. _

_La pupille du roi, Morgana, ricana silencieusement avant de replonger le nez dans un livre nommer Médecine Naturelle._

La prêtresse se souvenait très bien de ce moment. Bien qu'elle ne passait pas sa vie à lire, les livres ne lui était point étrangers. Depuis son départ de Camelot, la fois ou Morgause l'a sauva du poison, sa lecture changea subitement. Les deux sœurs avaient un abri isolé et sure, ce qui laissait suffisamment de temps à la jeune femme de s'instruire théoriquement. Non pas que l'ainée ne l'a poussait pas à aller au bouts de ses limites quand elles pratiquaient la magie. Oh non, Morgause était une femme déterminée et rigoureuse. La sœur était le réconfort, le mentor l'effort. Un an à se consacrer à l'acceptation de son pouvoir, avant toute chose. Comment le convoquer, le ressentir après tant d'années réprimé. Elle apprit en si peu de temps quelques petits tours, comme par exemple bouger des objets ou ironiquement, créer une flamme à partir de rien.

Ce temps là était révolu, désormais. Fini Morgause, Uther ou sa couronne légitime ayant échoué pour la seconde fois à garder le trône de Camelot. Son fidèle Agravaine et Hélios, pareil. Tout sauf la détermination de voire un monde meilleur prendre place à cette époque oppressive et la vengeance. La partie avait assez durez. La fin approchait, que les traitres le veuillent ou non. Un nouvel espoir surgit, cependant.

Mordred.

Ce garçonnet qu'elle avait tant chérit autrefois. Le druide au regard perçant, étrangement liée à elle, qu'elle avait protégée. Le revoir après toutes ces années fût une bouffée d'air frais. Deux années écoulée, ténébreuses et vide... Sa joie, bien qu'elle ne chercha point à la dissimuler, se montra tout naturellement. Une sensation redécouverte, la joie pure et simple. Oh, si elle avait su. Le druide désormais un homme eu l'audace de la trahir à la dernière seconde. Arthur et son imbécile de serviteur étaient à sa merci, la victoire n'était qu'a un doigt pour n'être qu'accorder au Roi, en fin de compte. Le choque et la souffrance émotionnelle qu'elle ressentit étaient pesante, presque insupportable. Elle survécu néanmoins grâce à sa fidèle amie Aithusa, une bébé dragonne qui lui sauva la vie quelques années auparavant d'une blessure mortelle infliger par un chevalier de ce maudit château. Morgana lui était grandement reconnaissante. Son aide, ainsi que son affection. Elles avaient souffert ensemble. Mordred aussi. Le monde magique en général. Se serrer les coudes était logique. Certains ne voyaient pas les choses de ce point de vue, une erreur qu'ils regretterons complètement.

Cette promesse ne pût être exécuter pour Mordred la seconde fois qu'elle le rencontra. Portant fièrement son armure de chevalier. Cette image lui arrachait toujours un sourire. Une plaisanterie des plus amusante et amère à la fois. Il l'a prit par les sentiments... et réussit son coup.

Gwen, sa Gwen, ne lui appartenait plus. Sa déception était plus grande qu'elle n'osait l'admettre. Le plan était définitivement terminé.

Ce bon vieil Alator récolta ce qu'il sema, des années auparavant. La sorcière était repartit à la chasse au sorcier nommé Emrys, donc à quoi bon tourner autour du pot quand la réponse n'était pas loin? Ses hommes cherchèrent le village et trouvèrent enfin l'être voulu. Au final, le traitre paya de sa vie. Amie ou non, sa patience avait ses limites. Déposer «la marque» sur un chevalier ennemi et l'on ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Aussi ignare qu'Arthur pouvait être, son médecin ne l'était pas.

La guerre est déclarée.

Merlin. Ce félon ne lui inspirait que déception et dégout. Mordred avait retrouver ses esprits, en fin de compte. La même envie de vaincre se lisait clairement dans son beau regard haineux. Arthur n'avait pas changer, oh elle le savait bien. L'ancien chevalier s'en mordit les doigts, tout naturellement.

«Il est ta destinée, et il sera ta perte.» Ces paroles hantait la jeune femme depuis des années. Et depuis que Mordred lui avait confier le nom de son rival, tout devenait plus sombre tout en étant plus claire. Une confrontation était inévitable, certes, cette trahison ne restera pas impunie.

Morgana souria en descendant de son cheval. Elle y était enfin arrivée. L'information était correcte. Si sa foi en la lecture n'était pas méconnu, celle pour l'Ancienne Religion était sa vie. Chaque mots, chaque incantations, chaque légendes et grimoires... son âme s'en nourrissait. Ce fut dans un vieux grimoire qu'elle trouva son nouveau plan.

Camelot et les Saxons s'affronteront sur le champ de bataille pour la dernière fois, soit. Mordred et et elle même seront présent, évidement. Mais Emrys payera, quoiqu'il arrive. Cette pensée la réconfortait. Ce qui l'a mettait mal à l'aise était plutôt le rituel. Invoquer un être si majestueux n'était point à la porter de n'importe qui et un sacrifice devait être offert. Celui ci était plaisant, contrairement à la mort déchirante de sa sœur.

Son cheval l'attendant sagement, la prêtresse s'avança vers l'arbre en face d'eux. Un sol-pleureur qui, au premier coup d'œil, n'avait rien d'anormal. Il fallait simplement ressentir. La magie était palpable, une puissance reposait dans cette arbre. Elle ne serait pas relâchée que bien plus tard. Ceci n'était que le commencement.

Un cri au loin brisa le silence solennelle. Morgana ne s'en soucia point et sortit son poignard. Aithusa cherchait surement de quoi manger. La dragonne voulait l'accompagner, ce que la sorcière accepta sans broncher. L'animal voulait la protéger, et Morgana aussi, à sa manière. Laisser Aithusa avec ses hommes ou Mordred était hors de question. Elle aimerait plutôt retrouver sa prison et s'y enchainer que de laisser son amie entre leur mains. Ils étaient alliés, mais la confiance ne régnait pas complètement. Eh puis la dragonne lui serait d'une aide précieuse pour _le_ sacrifice.

Déposant la pointe sur son doigt, elle l'a fit glisser en une ligne droite. Son sang à disposition, elle jeta le poignard à terre et tendit le doigt. Quelques goutes coulèrent, trois d'entre elles touchèrent une racine.

«_Hīeran mīn ācīgan, þēc sculan bēon frēo._» Ses yeux de jade devinrent doré l'espace de quelques secondes avant de retrouver leur couleur d'origine.

Le sol trembla. Morgana fronça les sourcils mais garda son calme avant de réaliser que l'arbre lui même en était la cause.

Tout s'arrêta, simplement.

Ramassant son poignard, elle le rangea et remonta en selle. Le sourire apaisé ne l'a quitta pas avant une bonne demi heure.

Première partie accomplie.

Mais la distance n'empêcha point cette puissance naturelle d'être remarquée.

Les druides, de leur bois sauvage, échangèrent tous un regard.

L'ancien chevalier à l'œil glacial, lui, ria.

Le sorcier, du château, attendit.

La patience était et le serait toujours, une vertu. Mais qu'allaient t-ils tous affronter? Seul le temps pourra le confesser.


End file.
